The Encounter
by simmy1
Summary: Bella goes away on a trip to Europe but what she finds their is more than just a few museums and cafes. Will she be taken or will she be saved by the last person she thinks!Find out! Normal pairings, Please R&R, first fanfic! rated M incase later
1. Chapter 1

**I sadly dont own Twilight or anything!**

The day started out with the sun shining high in the blue sky for the first day since id visited the small town of Volterra, Italy. I had been there for over a week now and it had been raining on and off and that so it was hard to really see all the sights that were interesting. This was my first time visiting Europe and so I decided I would start with Italy, it was large enough that I could see plenty but I was told there was a beautiful old castle in town that was worth seeing but it would have to wait a few more days until I finished what was already on my agenda. For me this is a huge deal because I've always lived in a small town, Forks, in Washington so I knew that this trip would be amazing for me and I had saved up for it, and I had managed to convince a few friends to join me in the process.

I had chosen a small hostel, with a beautiful courtyard to stay in for the 2 weeks that I would be there, I was sharing it with my friend Angela, and she was great we got along so well she had been my best friend since I moved back home with my father, which reminded me that I need to buy another calling card to make sure my father was still alive and well and not worried.

I decided that today I would travel alone and see some sights and maybe take in a museum or 2, I heard they had some great stuff and I wanted to see as much as I could before I had to leave for my next stop which was going to be France. The rest of my friends were already there because the rain and cloudy days had made them feel too at home so they went on to get some more adventure. I had always felt at ease in cloudy weather. I decided to head out early and start my day in the market near the main square.

While walking by all the shops and homes I would take pictures of anything that really stood out to me, whether it was a person or a building, it didn't matter as long as it was interesting, and I would use it later in my scrapbook. I stopped in front of an odd looking grey building and wondered what it was and started to snap away with the new camera I had gotten the year before, as I was standing there a sudden rush of air hit me and I suddenly felt shivers crawl up my back, as if someone was watching me, I looked around but couldn't see anyone near me, it was still quite early. I shook if off as nothing and just continued on my little adventure. As I got closer to the market I noticed something odd while I was walking, I saw a flash of someone or something walk quickly into an alley and my eyes just couldn't help it and I was drawn to whatever it was that was there and I was about to follow but all I could see was a dark cloak rush by and my instinct told me to stay away but I found myself in the middle of the street and the person had stopped as well as if they knew I was there without turning around. I was suddenly frozen in my tracks and for a split second I felt like this person was going to come out and talk to me but they never turned around and all at once they left in a rush and they disappeared as quickly as they had come.

After I got my heart rate down I kept walking wondering what and odd thing to see this early in the morning. When I looked up again they sky was turning grey, _great_! I thought now I'll have to get what I wanted from the market and hurry inside and hope it doesn't rain.

As I turned the corner to enter the market I stopped dead in my tracks and there he was, the most beautiful man I had ever seen. His hair was brown with bronze in it and he had to be at least 5"9 but he wasn't very build from what I could see but he stood very straight almost stoic like. I was surprised how he seemed to be so intense with his companion, a short girl with dark hair and she was beautiful as well, immediately I felt my face flush as I saw he realized I was staring at him and he slightly turned and took a quick glance and moved further away and spoke more to the little girl in an almost silent conversation.

He was standing where I needed to be "_okay Bella just be calm and go right up there and get your fruit! Who cares if he's insanely gorgeous, he didn't even notice you!"_

I slowly turned and felt myself move towards the stand, I could feel his eyes on me but I dared not look, I bought my fruit and started to stare at what else was on the table just so I wouldn't be tempted, in my head I was debating if I should just go up to him and try and speak to him, as I looked up to see if he was around he was gone, I was puzzled, was he not right here just a minute ago? Maybe I was losing my mind, was it possible he was never here and I was imagining the whole situation? Maybe I was trying so hard to meet some tall dark handsome Italian man to make my journey here more worthwhile.

As I continued on with my day, the god like man never left my thoughts and it seemed everywhere I went I was secretly hoping to see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

That same night I told Angela all about the cloaked person in the alley and then the 2 beautiful people I had seen in the market, she told me that if I saw him again I should point him out to her and she would try and decide if he was worth going up too. Poor Angela, she had no idea how beautiful this man was she would definitely have approved.

Two days later, I had decided I would visit the larger of the two castles first, as I was standing in front of it, I noticed two men talking quietly but also joking at times, and they did not fit in with the rest of the tourist crowd for sure but were admiring the castle as if they were. I noticed they were both fairly tall, one bigger than the other; he had dark hair and was making most of the jokes, while the other one, blonde, would laugh but contain himself more. They seemed to be waiting for someone, as I stood there watching them, the same curious feeling that there was more hit me like a brick wall.

As I stood there the next thing I knew they were both staring at me, once I snapped out of it, I noticed they were looking at me with a strange face and in the same moment I felt at ease, _What is that feeling, I was jittery a minute ago? I was somewhat confused but happy I was learning to calm myself._

It was then that I saw him again, lucky for me Angela was on her way she was just crossing the street and when I turned back to the three men, they were talking intensely.

All of sudden Angela was by my side, looking at me, "are you ok Bella? You look like you've seen a ghost"

At that moment I felt like I wanted to run but I couldn't, he gave me a quick glance and I was mesmerized. I could see now just how perfect his face was in that moment, his lips and his jaw, set hard but yet looked soft and appealing. I had no idea Angela was still staring at me until she followed my gaze.

"Wow, he is gorgeous, your right he is worth the stare" I quickly snapped out of it and felt my face flush fully pink. "Yeah, he's ok but he probably has a girlfriend or something, besides he didn't notice me here"

He suddenly looked at me once more with almost a sigh, as if he was curious why I kept standing there. My face went flush once more and I decided we better go inside "come on Ang lets go in and take the tour" it would start any minute now.

As we walked in I noticed him staring at me now, hard with an intense anger on his face, the other two seemed to be trying to calm him down or hold him back, I'm not really sure, it was hard to read his face, I caught a long glance into his eyes, they were dark gold, almost with a hint of black, I noticed that the other two men had similar eye colours but they were slightly lighter. I made the mental note to check around if anyone else had gold eyes in this region. I had never seen that before but it was breathtaking, everything about him made me want more.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight or its charecters!**

Ch 3

The castle had been amazing and had taken up most of the day; we had seen just about every room but the dungeons. We were told that the other smaller castle was even more intense and was worth a look. Angela was getting tired of seeing castles and historic buildings so we decided to spend the next day at the market and then go shopping (her idea, definitely not mine).

That night when we were back in our room, I had called my father, Charlie, to make sure everything was good at home, we had a small chat and then I decided to get some sleep. It had been a long day and I couldn't get the guy with the bronze hair out of my head. I kept seeing his face as he looked at me with this intense stare, almost like he was trying to tell me something or see something.

I fell asleep thinking about him, in my dream we were walking down the streets of Rome hand in hand. We were laughing about something and he turned and took me in his strong arms and kissed me ever so slightly.

EPOV

After seeing that girl twice today I had feelings I had not felt in years or ever from what I could remember about my human life. It had been so long, but a human! Never would I let that happen!

As I was thinking about her I kept seeing Alice's vision in my own mind, myself with this girl, and then it was dark and things were going on but I didn't understand it fully, the vision was clouded by too much going on.

As I was alone, Alice came gliding into the room, "When are you going to face facts Edward, you will just end up helping her and falling for her at the same time"

"No Alice, that will never happen she's just a girl and if the Volturi ever found out about our plans they would have us destroyed, we need to keep focused on our mission"

"Don't worry Edward, we will be okay"

" I hope so Alice because Carlislie and Esme are counting on us to get this done" I wanted her to leave so I could think in peace and quiet, but with Alice around it was never possible what with her seeing the future and always putting her nose in things. She could see I was getting mad so she left me alone.

My thoughts went back to this girl, I knew her name only because I had heard her friend Angela call to her, but I could not hear this girl, well Bella's thoughts. It struck me as interesting but I was not ready to be involved with anything she was part of.

I knew I couldn't handle being around her, her scent drove me to insanity. Why was this happening to me now, of all the times it was wrong!

It was also wrong because I knew that if I wanted too I could leave now and be at her room within 2 minutes. I only knew where she was because her scent stayed with me all day and I had gone past the hostel where she was and I could almost taste her. Enough! I thought I would not betray my family like this.

I wish I was home, where I could play my piano, and relax but all I could do in the castle was read and plot. I could not sit and do nothing any longer so I decided I would go hunt, my family and I would hunt in secret because the Volturi never understood our reasons for not wanting human blood, and since we were under their rule for now, we did not want to ruin our fate.

I decide to hunt alone tonight. I did not want to be bothered about the girl or the coming day's events that would happen if we all stuck to our plans. Once I was far enough into the forest I could relax, and I began to feel more like myself when I was home.

After taking down a couple of deer, I decided I wasn't ready to go home and I ran not really sure where I wanted to go, but as I approached the building I realized just where I was, it was at Bella's hostel. She would be sleeping now, I approached her room and stood under it, I felt suddenly like Romeo under Juliet's balcony. Could I really control myself? I figured I had just hunted so it really should be ok.

I felt this pull to see her. I climbed up the side of the building and saw her window was open, and slide in. Her room was simple, a table and chair and then the bed with her lying there, she was moving around. Maybe she heard me? I should leave, as I turned to leave I heard her moan "kiss me again".

It could not be about me, she did not know my name, it must be about her boyfriend, wait why did I care if it was or wasn't about me? Could Alice be right? Was I falling for her already?

That's when I heard her again, "your eyes, they are so golden, why" at that moment I knew I had to protect her from harm's way. She wanted me, and I had to see her again.

**Please R&R..let me know what you think, if i hear nothing i'll take it down  
Its my first story! but im writting it for myself as well as for your pleasure**


End file.
